


Знаки отличия

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: пре-канон, или за что не любили в Организации воинов-мужчин.
Kudos: 3





	Знаки отличия

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011.

Исли картинно взмахнул ухоженной, как у барышни, платиновой гривой и улыбнулся Черному Человеку так тепло и ласково, что у того от страха на лбу выступил пот.  
\- Я эту… робу, - Исли сделал небольшую паузу, будто подбирал приличное слово: все знали, что матом он не общается даже с мешающими в бою соратниками, - эту вот… форму я не надену даже под страхом смертной казни через сношение с тремя йома одновременно.  
\- Вот, - веско подтвердил Ригальдо. И добавил еще пару подробностей из богатой и крайне нетрадиционной личной жизни робы. Уж Ригальдо-то щепетильностью в речи не отличался.  
Номер Один и Номер Два пожали друг другу руки в знак согласия и отчалили надираться по случаю удачной зачистки огромного логова – обратно в пивную, из которой их вызвал пришедший с заданием и обновкой представитель Организации.  
Прижимая к сердцу форменный костюм воина Организации (обтягивающее белое трико, белые сапоги и похожую на коротенькую юбку перевязь для меча), Черный Человек уныло думал о том, насколько проще иметь дело с новыми воинами-женщинами: и "пробуждаются" позже, и знаки отличия носят безо всякого нытья.  
Вот помяните его слово, когда-нибудь в Организации останутся только бабы!


End file.
